Parkinson's disease (PD) is a neurological disorder characterized neuropathologically as a loss of dopamine neurons of the substantia nigra. This neuronal loss manifests clinically as alterations in movement, such as Bradykinesia, rigidity and/or tremor (Gelb et al., 1999, Arch. Neurol. 56: 33-39). Analysis of human genetic data has been used to characterize genes linked to the development of PD. One of these genes was localized to chromosome 6 using a cohort of juvenile onset patients and identified specifically as Parkin protein (Kitada et al., 1998, Nature 392: 605-608). Parkin protein has been shown to be an E3 ligase protein that functions in the ubiquitin-proteasome system (UPS) (Shimura, 2000, Nature Genetics 25:302-305). The UPS is a major cellular pathway involved in the targeted removal of proteins for degradation and E3 ligases function to identify and label substrates for degradation by cellular proteasomes (Hereshko and Cienchanover, 1998, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 67; 425-479) or lysosomes (Hicke, 1999, Trends in Cell Biology 9:107-112).
There is an urgent need for new methods for treating Parkinson's disease. The present invention provides methods and materials that are useful for identifying and/or validating agents for PD therapy, as well as for other uses.